Power Levels
! Under Construction ! Below you will find a set of Seven Categories that will help in defining your character’s strength, physical and mental prowess. This set can then be used to achieve what is referred to as the character’s overall “Threat Assessment”. To do this, you would take the total score from all categories used and divide the total by the number of used categories. The idea is that that 5 is the maximum a human could naturally attain. Anything above that signifies some kind of super power, technology, and augmentation, what have you. For SPEED and DURABILITY, the rating comes in two forms. You can be either one or the other, or both. If you possess both, but one is a higher rating than the other, then select the higher rating. For instance, if you've got a dexterity/flexibility of 3, but a speed of 6, your rating would be six. If you have a variable power level based off such things as armor or weapon enhancements, or different phyiscal forms via transformations, then you can list both of your categories ranking and simply encode it with a color different. In the Threat Assessment area you would then display both of these levels (Example: 4/7) _____________________________________________________________ STRENGTH - The raw, physical power you can muster. 1 - Poor: Weakling (Dead Lift - 15kg) 2 - Average: That about says it all (Dead lift - 45kg) 3 - Good: Professional mover (Dead Lift - 100 kg) 4 - Exceptional: Linebacker (Dead Lift - 165 kg) 5 - Superb: Olympic Weightlifter (Dead Lift - 240 kg) 6 - Stupendous: Olympic Weightlifters look at you in awe. You dead lift 1000kg (1 ton). 7 - Amazing: When you’re moving truck breaks down, you just pick it up and carry it to your new home. You dead lift 10,000 kg (10 tons). 8 - Incredible: You can toss automobiles for blocks. You dead lift 25,000 kg (25 tons). 9 - Spectacular: You can juggle tanks. You dead lift 50,000 kg (50 tons). 10 - Godlike: Even other supers are impressed by your physical might. You dead lift 100,000 (100 tons). DURABILITY - Your ability to shrug off harmful damage, or how easily you can recover from it. 1 - Poor: (Regen)You catch colds as a matter of course. (Invinc)You've got a glass jaw. 2 - Average: (Regen)You stay in moderately good health. (Invinc)You can take a punch, but don't push your luck. 3 - Good: (Regen)You seldom get sick, and you heal quickly. (Invinc)Think I look bad? You should see the other guy. 4 - Exceptional: (Regen and Invinc) Healthy as a horse, and built like one, too. 5 - Superb: (Regen)You can't remember the last time you got sick. (Invinc) You can shrug off a strong man's punch. 6 - Stupendous: (Regen) Your healing rates are tripled. (Invinc) Skin like concrete. 7 - Amazing: (Regen) Your healing rates are four times faster than a baseline's. (Invinc) Skin like steel. 8 - Incredible: (Regen) Your healing rates are seven times that of a baseline. (Invinc) Bullets practically bounce off your chest. 9 - Spectacular: (Regen) You could regenerate a limb, if you had to. (Invinc) Missiles practically bounce off your chest. 10 - Godlike: (Regen) Being reduced to a skeleton might put you out of commission for a few days. (Invinc) It might take a nuclear strike to phase you, and even that's questionable. SPEED - The quickness of your movement, or the degree of finesse with which you operate. 1 - Poor: (Dex) Klutz. (Speed) Run? Maybe to catch the ice cream truck. 2 - Average: (Dex) You can dance without stepping on your partner's toes. (Speed) You can run about average, or 4 mph. 3 - Good: (Dex) You can have a good deal of natural athletic potential. (Speed) You you can run 8 mph 4 - Exceptional: (Dex) You can juggle knives with flair. (Speed) You can run 12 mph. 5 - Superb: (Dex) Olympic gymnast. (Speed) Or can run 16 mph. 6 - Stupendous: (Dex) You have a fluidity and grace that's poetry in motion. (Speed) Your reactions are so fast that even a martial-arts master cannot match them. 7 - Amazing: (Speed) Whenever you run by someone, they can barely see you -- all they feel is the wind. 8 - Incredible: (Speed) You can do your chores in just a few seconds. 9 - Spectacular: (Speed) When you have a craving for Chinese, you simply run to Singapore. 10 - Godlike: (Speed) Speed of light? They might as well rename it the speed of you. INTELLIGENCE- A measure of your overall intellect. 1 - Poor: You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer (IQ 80) 2 - Average: You remember family birthdays (IQ 100) 3 - Good: Your friends describe you as "bright" (IQ 130) 4 - Exceptional: You're not just bright, you're downright brilliant (IQ 160) 5 - Superb: Genius (IQ 180+) 6 - Stupendous: You do advanced calculus problems in your sleep. 7 - Amazing: Super geniuses look on you with envy. 8 - Incredible: And auditorium full of professors doesn't have as much brainpower as you. 9 - Spectacular: Your memory for even the most trivial details never fails you. 10 - Godlike: You make supercomputers look slow and stupid. MENTAL ACUITY- Your capacity for intelligent observation and keen perception. 1 - Poor: Connecting the dots routinely proved to be too difficult for you as a child. It hasn't gotten much better as an adult. 2 - Average: You keep abreast of general goings-on, and know to quit while you're ahead. 3 - Good: You pick up on the subtle subtext in books and conversations, and keep your cool in a firefight. 4 - Exceptional: Your keen eye can pick out even the most minute of flaws. 5 - Superb: Sherlock Holmes was an amateur compared to you. You react almost before the other guy acts. 6 - Stupendous: You remember the license-plate numbers of all the cars you just walked past in the parking lot. 7 - Amazing: Even the tiniest details are like information beacons to you. 8 - Incredible: You can tell what a person is thinking by the way nerves in her face twitch. 9 - Spectacular: You usually know who the murderer is by the end of the first chapter in a mystery novel. 10 - Godlike: Nothing gets by you. You're one step short of omniscience. COMBAT PROWESS- Your knowledge of raw combat techniques, and how to best apply them. 1 - Poor: You tend to flail your arms and pray you hit something. 2 - Average: You know how to throw a punch without hurting yourself and the common places on the body that are most vulnerable. 3 - Good: You can hold your own in a fight against most people. 4 - Exceptional: You've fought regularly for some time (and you usually win). 5 - Superb: You could be a professional fighter, even a title-winner. 6 - Stupendous: Welcome to fight club. You're in charge. 7 - Amazing: You have a skill usually seen only in movie action scenes. 8 - Incredible: You read the battlefield like an open book, and you already know the ending: you win. 9 - Spectacular: Future generations will look to your battles for tactical guidance. 10 - Godlike: Army of one. FORCE- The intensity of any ability you may possess that is not tied to your physical body, be it damaging or healing in nature. (Energy blasts, magicks and spells, gunfire, etc.) 1 - Poor: (Damage) Wow, that tickles. (Healing) No thanks, I'll just put a band-aid on it. 2 - Average: (Damage) Your power could stop a man in his tracks. (Healing) You can remove deep bruises from a patient in the blink of an eye. 3 - Good: (Damage) Comparable to small arms fire. (Healing) Lacerations seal at your command. 4 - Exceptional: (Damage) Human rocket launcher. (Healing) You can mend someone's broken bones with a thought. 5 - Superb: (Damage) You can pulverize concrete into dust. (Healing) Your power can rid someone of serious internal injury. 6 - Stupendous: (Damage) Your energies can melt steel. (Healing) You're on par with the world's top surgeons -- you're just a whole lot faster. 7 - Amazing: (Damage) One-man wrecking crew. Buildings fall to your power. (Healing) Limbs regenerate at your request. 8 - Incredible: (Damage) You could level a city, if you were so inclined. (Healing) Mortal wounds are no match for you. 9 - Spectacular: (Damage) You're seen as your country's nuclear deterrent. (Healing) Raising the dead has become blasé to you. 10 - Godlike: (Damage) That planet blocking your view of the galaxy? Blow it up. (Healing) Ever seen someone reformed after they've been vaporized? Stick around, I'm about to show you a neat trick.